Will be decided, but PLEASE READ!
by Animallover1313
Summary: If you love YJ, then you can be a part of this fanfic! All you need to do is read the first chapter to see the chart that you fill out, and I'll need a bunch of people, so the maximum is about 10-20 readers! Sign right up! ONLY FOR GANG MEMBERS SEE CHAPTER 17
1. Chapter 1

This is the chart that you guys will fill out if you want to be in the story... (don't worry, there'll be YJ characters in it)

Name:

Age:

Ability/ Prodigy:

Appearance:

Personality:

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Secret Talent (if having any):


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chart that you guys will fill out if you want to be in the story... this is an example... MINE!

Name: Caroline

Age: 17

Ability/ Prodigy: Can control the earth (because of being reincarnation of Mother Earth and the Moon), and has golden wings that can sprout at anytime

Appearance: Black waist-length hair, golden-green eyes, well tanned, slim, a little taller for her age

Personality: Shy, thoughtful, caring, honest, scared a lot, and is very serious, yet cheerful

Past: Was abused by stepfather until she ran away at age 8, right after he attempted rape on her. She ran away multiple times, and also started to cut herself; which is the reason why she usually wears arm warmers. Caroline was on the streets until a woman named Autumn took care of her until Batman saw her, and took her to Mount Justice.

Likes: Helping, service, her friends, the color blue, green, silver, and gold, plants, solid ground

Dislikes: heights (ironic) bright colors, being alone

Other: Won't hug very often

Secret Talent (if having any): Played the piano ever since she was 5, before her step-father caught her in the music theater


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT...

We have too many shape shifters! (NAUGHTY NAUGHTY CHILDREN). Otherwise, it's going pretty great!

Here's the list of readers that are DEFFINENTLY in the story!

GUYS:

1. Alex (Elementum)

2. Jason (Animalis)

3. Shadelium Dakegin (Dagekin)

4. Eric Milan (Cichysp)

5. Alec James (White Knight)

If you aren't here, then you can PM me about it. JUST IN CASE, same goes for the girls.

GIRLS:

1. Ellen Blakewood (Lotka)

2. Morgan Blake (Magik)

3. Mallory Klein (Alternation)

4. Charlotte "ShockWave" Lance-Queen

I will get started on the story, but PM me if you want something changed!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the alley. No one around this area. Of course, why would there be anyone? I supposedly got an alarm from the computer stating that there were recruits here. I kicked a rock down the alley's dark pathway, and it dissolved into the shadows. I groaned loudly, clearly not caring if some rapist of some sort would jump out of no where and did their dirty work. Eh, I've gone through worse.

It'd been 6 years since _it _happened. _It _was when the whole Justice League; along with most of the team of Young Justice; had disappeared in a mission. How'd I know about this? I was a part of the Young Justice team.

I heard a faint roll of the pebble shot back at me, and I started to immediately tense. Someone was actually back there. I set a protective haze around me, and started to venture deeper into the darkness. Before I could take more than five steps, a gust of air blew towards me, making me slam into the wall. A teenager boy walked out, with a mini tornado in his hands, making my eyes widen. I started to grin deviously, and my hands radiated of the golden green haze. I started to murmur a command, and the stone around his feet started to wrap around his legs. It hardened into stone, and he started to thrash in the stone holding.

What surprised me was how he got out. A weird mix of fire and water started to seep into the earth, and it blasted into smithereens, raining towards me. I only let it pour down towards me, and it dissipated into golden dust, that strengthened me greatly. I looked back at him, who was staring with his head cocked to the side. My eyes flickered to him, and my stomach did a double-take. His eyes were an emerald green, and he stared intently back at me. I saw a glimmer of white on his white cheek, and at that moment, my guard fell down. Biggest mistake of my friggin' life.

Without my guard, something slammed me to the floor, and I looked up to see the same face of the man; except his scar was on the left cheek; and I bucked him off quickly before jumping up to balance myself to face two identical guys. I sighed, then narrowed my eyes when one shifted into a wolf. Psh. An elemental user and a shape shifter? I'm screwed.

One of them slammed me against the wall(again...) with the element air, but my wings burst from my back, and I shot up in the air. I landed with a soft thud behind them, and kicked the first boy to the ground. He grunted, then the wolf lunged towards me. I quickly dodged it, but not before the first boy was already back up on his feet. He tackled me to the floor, and pinned me down. I started to panic, and my power started to drift out of control. Shit... the last time this happened... I don't think I'd like to get into details.

"Careful," I heard him mutter, and I looked up towards him with narrowed eyes. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt." I kicked him in the groin, and he choked out. I pushed him off of me, then skittered towards the far corner of the alley. I almost got... no... wait. Where's the other.. guy?

Both of them were in front of me now, and a random thought popped in my head. "Oh gods... I'm so sorry!" I cried out, and they both looked at each other like, 'THE FUCK?' I stood up shakily, and stepped closer towards them. "Shit. I really... I started off wrong. Are you guys... looking for someone?" I asked cautiously, and the first one only nodded. "Oh gods. I almost killed my new teammates." I stuck out my hand, and they took it hesitantly. "I'm Caroline. I was looking for you guys for a while... Again, truly sorry for... that." I blew a random strand of hair out of my face, and looked up at them. "And you are..."

"He's Alex, and I'm Jason." The second guy motioned towards the first guy; apparently Alex; and himself. I smiled lightly, then tilted my head towards Alex.

"You don't... talk much?" I started softly, and he only nodded. I looked towards them, and motioned towards the street. "We need to go back to the headquarters... I'm technically the only one there, but there used to be people there... stuff happened; people make mistakes... " I trailed off, then wiped my eyes furiously. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck. I was _not _going to cry in front of a guy. I looked up at the both of them, and saw that Jason was looking at me with concern, but Alex seemed to process my emotion.

I turned away from them, and started to walk towards the way I came from. They followed me, and I started to head towards the motorcycle. I set the engine, and leaned on it until Alex and Jason stumbled out into the light. I moved so Alex could sit there, but he looked confused.

"I'll be taking... a different transportation." I stuttered, and my wings unfolded from my back. "Er, Jason... are you able to-"

"Yeah." He immediately understood, and shifted into an eagle. I flew next to him, and swerved so that I was high in the clouds. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I hugged myself. I started to sob, and I heard something beside me. I looked to see Jason there, and I shrieked in surprise. I calmed myself down, then started to rub my eyes. I didn't like crying. It was weak and showed that you were vulnerable.

I swooped down to a nosedive, and twirled back up next to Alex; who was zooming past us on the motorcycle. I looked towards him, and I saw something ahead. "Alex, watch out!" I shouted to him, and tackled him from the motorcycle. The motorcycle fell through the manhole, and I looked down at him. Our noses were touching, and I looked into his green eyes. I pushed myself off of him, and held out a hand for him to take. I pulled him up, and I dusted off my jeans. "You alright?" I questioned quietly, and he only nodded. I saw Jason transform back into a human, and he rushed towards the both of us.

"How'd you even-"

"No reason. We need to go." I leaned against the wall, then looked at the both of them. "You ready?" I asked curtly, and they only nodded. I grabbed Alex's arm gently, and he looked at me with a surprised expression. I only shrugged, then shot up in the air. Alex was at some help, considering he used the element air to help. I still had to keep ahold of his hand, which was slightly awkward.

I instantly recognized the familiar mountain of Mt. Justice, and I started to drop until my feet started to skim the sweet grass near the mountain. I dropped completely, and landed gracefully on the ground. I opened the door, and motioned for them to follow me. When we got to the hallway of the rooms, I quickly stepped into the sanctuary of my room, and closed the door lightly. Sliding against the door, I started to cry.

All of the memories were coming back. When me and Meghan fooled around, when we all had the birthday parties, when Artemis and I cried that whole night. All of the fun memories; all of the sad memories; every memory I had was in this house. I heard a knock on the door, and I opened the door to see Jason at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at him with teary eyes, and he opened the door to come in. I walked with him to my bed, and sat down on it. He sat down next to me, and I started to feel the tears stream down my cheeks. "It was all my fault. I made it happen. If they didn't try to protect me... I wouldn't be here!" I started to sob, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, alright? They're going to be okay." He kept on murmuring soothing words to me, but I kept on ignoring him.

"It's _not, _and it won't be. Ever. I saw their faces... I heard what they called out to me. They looked at me with helplessness, and I tried. I tried _so hard. _I'll never forgive myself for the deaths and disappearances I've caused." I cried more, and Jason tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault, Caroline. I've only known you for a few hours, but you saved my brother. He's glad about that, and so am I. I believe that you would've saved them if you had the chance." He looked down at me, then nudged me towards the pillow. "Come on. You need some sleep." Jason gently pulled off the warm comforter, and led me towards the middle of the bed before laying it back on me.

"What about you?" I asked quietly, sitting up and hugging my knees. He softly pushed me back so my hair flew around the bed, and my head rested on the pillows. He started to walk away towards his own room, then turned back to give me a cocky grin.

"I'm goin' to catch some z's. I also need to sleep for the training we have tomorrow. Beware," He smiled softly one more time, then closed the door behind him. I looked at that door for a few hours, then collapsed on the bed, and my eyelids drooped. That's when my nightmare started.

Caroline's dream: "CAROLINE! PLEASE HELP US!" I turned my right to see Meghan looking at me with Beastboy and Manhunter by her side. They were engulfed with flames, and I screamed out to them, but someone grabbed me from around the waist. I looked up to see Superman and Nightwing with me, and Nightwing gave me one last kiss on the lips before closing the door.

I heard more screams, and thuds to the floor. I burst through the door of my room to see most of the senior members of the Young Justice team with holes embedded in their heads, and I rushed and kneeled down at Nightwing's broken body.

"Nightwing, please stay with me. Please, I need you," I murmured to him, and swept the hair from his eyes, and he gave one more jerk before coming cold and motionless. I buried my head in his chest, and I murmured to him, "I love you."

Present: I was shaken awake by Alex, who was looking at me with a neutral expression, and I looked up at him. "What happened?" I asked, concerned, and he started to explain. I had apparently started to scream in my sleep, and I sobbed for about thirty minutes before Alex had woken me up. "I... thank you. How'd you hear me? Jason's still asleep?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"I wanted to ask you... I'm a little unstable with the element earth, so could you... er... help me with that?" Alex asked; a little shy; and I smiled gently before nodding.

"I think... shit. There's some alarm. I need to-" I uncovered the blanket, and saw that I was in short mesh shorts, and I was only in a tank top with a sports bra. I started to turn red, but covered my scars. He cocked his head to the side, and I only slipped on black arm warmers before rushing to the main room. On the computer, there was an alarm that someone was coming.. here.

I quickly transformed into my uniform, which was a long white toga, with gold and silver at the hem of it. It also had a platinum and silver wreath that was laid upon my head, and it supposedly made me look like a Greek goddess. More like Gaea, to be exact. I grew my wings, and I grabbed Alex's arm before starting to fly out of the mountain.

When we arrived out of headquarters, I saw a girl with dark curly hair, and silver eyes sprint out of the forest, and screamed out something. I instantly heard it translate in my head, and it was a fire spell.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed out, and put a protective shield around the forest. The fire blazed through, but stopped at the shield. I strengthened it, until the fire dissipated. The girl collapsed on her knees, clearly exhausted. "Hey, calm down. I won't hurt you," I coaxed her, and she looked up at me with bright silver eyes like the moon. I smiled warmly at her, but Queen Bee exploded from the forest. "_That's _who you were running from."

"Let go of my girl! She is _mine!_" Queen Bee bellowed in rage, and the girl only cowered back. I stepped in front of me, but Alex was in a trance. I started to concentrate, and the earth started to shield him from Queen Bee's illusion. He snapped back, and looked towards me; as if saying 'thank you'. I nodded, and then turned back to Queen Bee.

"RELOCATE!" I called out, and Queen Bee and her comrades started to disappear with a golden green light.

"NOOO!" I heard Queen Bee scream, and they were gone. I turned back to the girl, and crouched down to her level.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. You'll be fine here." I started to soothe her, but she started to tremble even more.

"No! You'll use me! You're gonna hurt me! Stay away!" She started to cry, and I protectively wiped her tears away before singing a lullaby song. The words started to fly into her ears and mind, and she looked up at me with fear, but also loneliness. I smiled softly at her before pulling her to her feet, and I patted her head.

"You'll be safe here, alright?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she started to cry more before burying her head in my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me, and I saw Alex looking towards me. I smiled, but he just turned and walked away. I started to walk the girl towards my room, and washed her up before laying her down in my bed. "You're going to be safe here. I promise you." I whispered to her, and kissed her forehead softly before sitting down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 10:00 at night when the young girl woke up. She immediately started to tense, but relaxed instantly. "Kid, what's your name?" I asked her quietly, and she hugged her knees before replying.

"Morgan. Morgan Blake. What about you?" She asked somehow bubbly, and I shrugged.

"Caroline Shifter. Want something to eat? I stayed up in case something happened." She nodded, and I smiled before grabbing a piece of cheesy with pepperoni pizza, and I could see her drooling. I laughed, and she quickly grabbed the pizza and wolfed it down her throat. I laughed at her again, then gave her a glass of juice. Morgan gulped it down, then I wiped off something from her cheek. "You'll be fine here. I can assure that, alright?" I started, and she smiled.

"I can see that. Otherwise, you'd be one of those witches in 'Hansel and Gretel'. Now I'm having doubts," She rested her chin on her fist, and I laughed softly at that. I took the tray from her, and I set a pink top and purple shorts on the dresser.

"I have some spare clothes that you could change into, okay? I'm just going to put this in the sink in the kitchen." I picked up the tray, and started to walk out of my room. When I exited my room, I saw Jason and Alex both awake. "What're you two doing up?! You guys should be-"

"Sleeping? We're not unless you are." Jason finished, and I only sighed before placing the tray in the dishwasher, and turning it on. I plopped down on the couch next to them, and looked at them.

"Might as well stay up all night." I crossed my arms, and turned towards them. I stood up again, and tilted my head to see that both of them were exhausted. "You both need to sleep. I can see that you're exhausted. Please," I looked at their eyes, and my mind marveled on the color of their irises. "And anyways, we have school on Monday." I finished, and they both looked at me with wide eyes. "I suggest you guys sleep good." I started to walk back to my room, and I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see that both were following me to their rooms.

Alex stopped next to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and he nodded towards me. "You're doing good. Get some rest." He stated, and I smiled before starting back to my own room.

"Tomorrow we have training," I called out to him, and he raised his fingers to show that he heard. I walked quietly back in the room to find Morgan asleep (again). I covered her with the comforter, and I grabbed my flute before climbing up to the roof. I put together my flute before pulling out a piece of music that I was writing in.

It felt like hours since I'd been up there, but I didn't feel at all tired. I heard someone climb up to the roof, and I turned to see Alex holding a blanket in his hand. He stopped when he saw me, and he cocked his head to the side.

"You play the flute?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Flute and piano. Why?" I asked softly, and he shrugged.

"I play flute too. Kids at my old school called me a girl because of it, but I still love it." I looked at him with sympathy, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you taking pity on me?!" I only turned away, and rested my head on my knees.

"I was bullied at school too. It resulted to... different measures, and it went too far. Then, I found people who were the same. They were like me. I felt like I belonged, but... they all..." Tears pricked my eyes, and I wiped my eyes before turning towards him. "That's when I found out not to trust. I don't now, and probably never will." I stood up, and unfurled my wings. They gave a brilliant light to the darkness, and I shot up in the sky. I kept going higher, and higher, until I was above the clouds. I started to lose oxygen, then started to fall. I saw something while flying up that high. I thought I saw... no. It couldn't be. I thought I saw a _ship_.

I kept plummeting down to the surface, and in the middle of the forest, I slammed full-on into the trees. Scraping my arms and legs on the branches, I created a crater when I landed in the clearing. Groaning, I lifted my head to see my wing bent. I moaned in pain, and I saw my team burst from the forest. They all rushed to me when they saw my injury, and Alex and Jason picked me up, and slung my arms around their shoulders.

Morgan scouted ahead of us, and both Jason and Alex kept on cursing towards me; saying how stupid I was doing something like that, and I could've hurt myself doing so. I only sighed, and my eyelids started to droop, until I wasn't awake at all.

* * *

Morgan's POV: I looked back at the three of them, and realized with a start that Caroline was asleep. "Guys, look! She's asleep! Aww... she looks so cute while sleeping! So innocent..." I started to giggle, and both of them looked at me with a clueless expression. Alex then scooped Caroline in his arms, and he leaned her head on the crook of his neck. I smirked knowingly, and I looked closely at Caroline's face. I could see little blue and purple marks under some concealer of a sort, and my eyes widened. Brushing away some of the concealer, I saw purple and blue bruises, along with dried up gashes on her face. Both Alex's and Jason's eyes widened, and they started to speed up to the mountain.

When we got there, they laid her down on her bed, and started to treat her wing.

"Er... how do we-" Alex started, but Jason pushed him out of the way.

"I got this!" Jason exclaimed, and within a few hours, Caroline was awake with a bandaged wing. On instinct, she started to flex it. She yelped in pain, and all of us stepped forward. She jumped off of her bed, and rushed to the main room, and out of the mountain. We ran after her, and saw that her wings were back out.

Caroline's POV: I jumped up in the sky, but within about 20 feet up, I plummeted back down. I fell back down, and inspected my wing. It was broken, most likely, and won't be able to be used for about a few weeks at the least. I grabbed some dirt, but then hesitated. It won't work on my wing. It's not really a part of me. I groaned, then slid back in my wings. I grabbed Jason by the arm, and told him to follow me to the city for an urgent report. He nodded, then shifted into a huge bird, then took Morgan by the talons. I summoned the motorcycle, then Alex climbed on it. He motioned for me to get on, but I refused.

"I need to-" I couldn't finish, because Alex grabbed my hands, then pulled me gently towards the motorcycle.

"You don't now. We need to get back to the city. No buts." I groaned, then wrapped my arms around Alex's waist before leaning in his back. He sped off with the motorcycle, and I buried my head deeper in his shirt. All I had to say for that ride was that it was awkward.

We got there, then I saw someone drag something down the alleyway. I jumped off of the motorcycle, then skidded to fall down, burning myself. I groaned, but didn't pay much attention to my arms. I released the green power, and I threw it at the person who was pinning the other to the wall.

"Get off of him!" I commanded, and he instantly flew to the other wall. I turned to see Alex with the rest of them coming towards me, and I sprinted to the guy. I jumped off of the wall, then grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over me. I held my knee on his back, but I could feel my energy seeping out of me. I started to sway, then he slammed me all the way to the other side of the pathway.

"What did you do to her?!" I heard Morgan screech to him, and I heard a water spell start to be formed.

"No! Morgan, STOP!" I screamed out to her, and the water she was forming fell to the ground. I crept from behind him, and held my knife to his throat. He stiffened, and I started to warn him. "Move, and you die. Tell me why you're here, and who you are. You're screwed either way."

He sighed, then started to talk. "I am Shadelium Dakegin. I'm here to find a team that my mother's friend from another planet; Manhunter; suggested for me." My knife clattered to the floor at the name of Manhunter, and I collapsed on my knees. Alex and Jason rushed towards me, and Alex helped me up.

"You s-said Manhunter?" I started, and he nodded. I collapsed on my knees again, and started to complain in frustration. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!" I shrieked, and Jason and Morgan knelt on both sides of me. Morgan started to poke me, and I turned to look at her. "Really?" I asked sarcastically, and she only shrugged. I patted her head before staggering back up.

I stuck out my forearm, and he clasped it with his own. "Welcome to the team. I'm Caroline, there's Alex with that neutral expression on his face, there is Jason; who is trying to pick- pocket Morgan... and there's Morgan, who's hitting Jason. I'll be back." I rushed to the two in the middle of a fight, and I set myself between them. "Eh! Guys, guys, alright then. GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and they both stopped to look at me. "Please get along," I pleaded, and they both sighed before greeting the newest member. "Let's go you guys." I started anxiously, and looked around. It was almost nightfall, and people come out then. Personal experience there.

I decided that Dagekin could ride with Alex, and it would stay the same for Jason and Morgan. They were alright after their fight, but I had my doubts. I watched them go, then turned to go meet someone. Instead, I was face to face with a teenage boy with blonde hair that was swept to the side. He had friends with him, and they all were armed with anything from Swiss Army knives to pistols. I saw the handle of a bat in one's hand, and I started to tremble.

"What're you doing out so late, naughty girl?" The leader whispered to me, and started to step closer to me. I stepped backwards, and kept doing that until my back was pressed against the wall. 'STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!' my mind screamed, and I tried to keep a distance from the guy. Typical. Right when my team leaves, a _gang_ comes strolling into the alley. "Perfect place too. You know where you want it, don't you?" He continued, and someone snickered from the back.

"Do I fucking know you?" I glared at him, and he slapped me across the face. "Ha!" I sneered at him, making him punch me in the face. "I've gone through worse. You hit like you have a girlfriend. And again, you don't have one. So how would I compare?" I smirked at him, but the slug with the but of the pistol wiped it off of my face.

"Fuck off, weak bitch!" He shouted at me, and I only laughed before kicking him in the stomach; making him skid back a few steps.

"And you call me weak. You couldn't get me to shed a little, little tear." I taunted him, and he stormed into me, pinning me against the wall, and I could feel his horrid breath on my face. He leaned closer to me, and punched me in the gut, making me cough up blood. I started to thrash, until I found the knife in my jeans. I slid it out, then notched it at his throat. He stopped for a moment, then looked down in surprise at the knife. I laughed without humor, but dug the knife in deeper. "Touch me one more time, and I won't stop at your throat," I warned him, and I blasted him off of me.

Then, I was attacked by his friends with the bats and pistols. I deflected the gunshots with my knife, but one shot me in the arm. I screamed out, and started to run away. A man appeared in front of me, then blocked my path. I looked back, and saw that they were coming closer. I saw a flash black hair and green eyes, and I saw Alex in front of me.

"Touch her and you all die," he growled. I looked up to him, and I saw a blaze of fire erupt in his hands. His feet were planted in the earth, and I could feel the power radiating towards the both of us. The air started to erupt in gusts of wind, and it made my hair whip everywhere.

"Alex, stop." I rested a hand on his shoulder, then looked towards the teenagers. All I saw was a few less than ten guys, ranging from about 10 to 18. My face fell at a scrawny 9 year old child with a pistol in his hand. His hands were trembling, and he aimed the gun at me. I knelt down at his level, and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you do this?" I whispered to him, and he broke down.

He threw the gun down, and started to cry, with tears coming out of his blue eyes. He ran into my embrace, and cried on my shoulder, sobbing. Everyone looked at him in surprise, and I pushed him gently behind me. Standing up, I touched Alex's arm, which surprised him a lot. I picked up the kid, and handed him to Alex. "Run, and don't look back. I know how to deal with this. Please," I murmured, and kissed the boy's forehead softly before nodding to Alex. Alex stood still, but I pushed him away gently, but firmly. "Go!" I commanded. "That's an order!"

He gripped the kid tightly, then started to run the opposite direction. I turned back to them, and someone shot me in the leg. I cried out weakly, and I knew that Alex had heard the cry of pain I had released from my mouth.

"Caroline!" I heard him call out to me, and I groaned in reply. I heard police sirens start to ring, and the gang started to bustle out quickly. I collapsed on the ground, splatters of blood on the wall and around the floor. I started to breathe heavily, and I heard the footsteps of Alex come rushing towards me. I started to stand up, and limped over to Alex.

"Where's the kid?" I asked frantically, and he answered curtly back to me.

"He's with Dagekin. They're going back right now."

"What about you?" I almost shrieked, and he shrugged.

"I thought you needed help, so I decided to stay here. I guess we're walking back." I looked at him, then hugged him gently. "What are you doing?" He asked cautiously, and I let go quickly, my face a light shade of red.

"I wanted to say thank you. You've never gotten a hug before?" I asked softly, and he shrugged. I sighed, then started to walk towards the edge of the city, but collapsed on my knees. "Gods, gods, gods!" I cursed, and Alex helped me up.

"You can't walk back, Caroline. I'll carry you." He picked me up, and I quickly started to protest.

"Take me off, Alex! I can walk-"

"No, you can't. Don't even try and argue," He countered, and I could clearly hear the annoyance. I groaned, then slipped off of him. I slung my arm over his shoulder hesitantly, then started to limp on my good foot.

It was hours later, and we were in the middle of the woods. I could sense that we weren't far, but were a little more than halfway to home. "Alex, I think we should set up camp here," I started, then stopped when I heard him yawn. I started to laugh softly, and he only looked at me with tiredness. I helped him climb up the tree, and sat down on the branch that was next to him. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" I heard him say in the darkness.

"... Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime. You'd do the same for me." I heard him yawn again, and I started to drift off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan's POV: "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE NOT HERE YET?!" I screeched at Jason and Dagekin, and the little boy cowered behind Jason. My eyes widened. Dang, I sound _that _scary? Calm down, Morgan. "Anyways, I'm going to go search for them. It was my fault anyways for leaving her like that..."

"They're going to come here. Caroline knows what she's doing, alright? Do you really doubt her _that _much? That you can't even trust her to find her own way to the place that she knows best compared to all of us combined? She's-"

I turned around, and grabbed him by the collar. "She was the one person who I actually trust in this team! If she's not coming back, then why'd she get us in the first place?!" I yelled at him, and he backed away from me, and he started to storm into his room.

"If she's not coming back, then I'm out of this place! She could be out there all day for all I care!" He stomped back into his room, and grabbed his bag before stomping out of the mountain. I started after him, unaware of his temper.

"I didn't mean-"

"Forget it." Dagekin's voice rang through my mind, and I turned to him. "He'll come back." I only nodded, and Dagekin picked up the kid before setting him on the counter. We fed him some pizza and brownies (YUMMM) and I saw the door creak open to find Caroline covered in twigs, and Alex helping her to the sofa. He set her down, and he plopped down next to her. Caroline thanked Alex again, and she turned to me.

"Where's Jason?" She asked me, and my face turned red.

"He... left." I muttered, and her eyes widened. She stood up, but collapsed on the floor, if not for Alex. He grabbed her gently, but she squirmed from his grip. She concentrated, then grabbed some dirt from a nearby plant. The bullet wound started to close, and she flexed it before stepping on it. She yelped, but kept on running out the door.

Caroline's POV: I stumbled back into the forest, then tripped on a stone in the ground. It was the beginning of a hill, a steep one, too. I tumbled down it, and scraped myself on the twigs and sharp rocks there. I landed on the bottom, with my arms and legs bleeding. I started to feel my tears drip down my cheeks, and I could see the blood gush from my stomach. I looked towards the meadow, and saw a wolf rushing through the clearing, and to where I was. He growled over me, but stopped abruptly. His fur started to shrink, and brilliant emerald eyes replaced the amber ones.

"Oh God, Caroline, what happened to you?!" I heard Jason almost shout, and I sat up, but coughed up blood when I did. I started to stand, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt my knees buckle, and everything was too much for me.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I wailed, and collapsed on my knees sobbing. He knelt down to my level, and let me cry in his chest. His arms were wrapped around my small body, and I curled up in a ball. "I should have gone with you, I should have tried to defend myself. I should have tried to get everyone to leave, but some of you stayed. It was all of my fault!" I buried my head in my hands, and his grip on me tightened.

"It was never your fault. You were only trying to protect us. We need you here. Without you, Morgan and I fight all of the time. I blew out at her. Alex doesn't show it much, but he does care. You're so selfless, from what the kid told us, you were ready to die from him, but to only try and save him. Caroline, you're incredible." Jason whispered the last part, then looked down at me.

I buried my head deeper in his chest, and he started to pick me up from the ground. "Come on, I'll get you back to Mt. Justice." He scooped me up, and I looked up at him with big green and golden eyes. I heard a sound in the forest, and I squirmed. He shifted into a wolf again, and started to growl at the figure coming towards us. It was small and lithe, and it was injured. I stood up, and started to nudge Jason out of the way.

"Jason, you need to go and get the others. She needs help." I whispered to him, and without a comment, he only nodded before disappearing into an eagle and flying away. I looked back at the animal, which was an arctic fox. 'Weird, considering this is a very heated area...' my mind started, but faltered when I saw the scars on her flanks. She collapsed on the ground, and I rushed towards her. "Sh... you'll be alright. I won't hurt you," I started to soothe the startled animal, and it shifted into a girl, with her leg torn to the muscle.

I sighed, then started to bandage her wound. When she looked closer at my shirt, she hissed, then tackled me to the ground. I started to struggle, then she pulled the shirt off of my body, and threw it over to the pond. My eyes widened, but I only sighed heavily, looking at myself in only a sports bra. "It's not like I was going to wear that to cover my body anyway," I muttered, and she groaned before I headed into the pond. I grabbed it gently, then looked down at myself. I just wrung the water out, and helped the girl up. "You alright?" I asked softly, and she only shook her head.

"Who are you? Are you... are you going to send me back home? I don't want to go back ho-"

"You're shirtless." I heard someone stutter, and I turned to see Alex, Jason, and Morgan, along with Dagekin and the boy gaping at the scene. Alex was the one who spoke, and it sounded like something he would never see in his life. I turned a red, and Morgan covered the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, because _someone_ pulled off my shirt and threw it in the pond!" I turned to look at the girl, and helped her to the hill. I felt my energy dissipate, but I didn't let it take over my body. My legs were very wobbly, and I could hear everyone asking to help. I felt _pathetic. Useless. Vulnerable._ I wiped my forehead off of sweat, and I pulled the girl up to the top of the hill. I tried to breathe steadily, but it didn't go well.

I kept helping the girl to the mountain, and set her down on the couch when we got there. I felt so light-headed, I felt like my energy was going to... disappear. Forever. I rushed to my bedroom, but collapsed at the edge, leaning on the warmth of the comforter. I breathed in and out, and started to sob again. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything spilled out, like it was a drain unscrewed. I spent hours in there, but no one dared to disturb me. I stumbled back out after I was on my knees, and I looked around. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at me. Morgan and the little boy both jumped up, and tackled me in a hug. I patted their heads softly, but I didn't see Alex anywhere. Disappointment washed over me, and I tried to cover it by grabbing the ingredients to make spaghetti. I stung my arm, and I froze for a moment, and looked down. Blood was pouring down into the water, tainting it with a scarlet color. Shock overcame me, and I stumbled back into Alex.

"God Caroline what the hell happened?!" He scowled lightly before taking me out of the kitchen after cleaning everything up.

"I... I don't know... I was just cooking... and I burned myself... on accident... " I faltered in my speech when he saw my scars. He turned over my arm, and I yanked it away, but not before he grabbed it gently back to him.

"You..." He didn't seem to finish, and I took my hand back. He grabbed it again, and looked at it closer. He looked back up at me, with sympathy in his eyes. "It... it looks like I need to dig into it. There's something _in _there. Alright, I'll lead you to the couch, and I'll start the process." I looked up at him in fear, and his eyes softened. "You'll be fine, Caroline. Trust me on this." He guided me carefully to the couch, and sat me down on it. He rested my arm in his lap, and I looked at him with caution. He whipped out a knife as long as my hand, and I snatched my hand away.

"ALEX! ALEX, NO!" I screamed, and leaped over the sofa. Jason and Morgan both came out, along with Dagekin. He looked at them; pleading for help; and they dragged me back to the sofa. I struggled and screamed, but when Alex's eyes linked with mine, all of it stopped. I was in utter silence. He laid my arm back gently on his lap, and dug into my skin with the knife. "Alex..." I groaned, and started to tremble. Jason was looking at me weird, then started to crack up.

"Wow, Caroline. That sounded so much like an orgasm..." Everyone burst out laughing except form me and Alex. He dug in deeper, and I punched Jason in the arm. He yelped, and Alex tore out a small metal object in his hand. I cried out, then started to breathe heavily. Alex patted my head before starting to bandage my arm. I froze when he pulled out the bloody microchip in his hand. He noticed me tense, and I cradled it in my fingers. I took in a sharp intake of breath, and the microchip clattered to the floor. Everyone turned towards me, and I ran out of the room.

"CAROLINE!" I heard Morgan and Jason shout, and Alex started coming towards me. He tackled me, and I skidded to the floor. He was in front of me, and I looked up at him before wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"D...don't follow me... or I won't hold my... mercy." I whispered the last part, then turned and fled into the forest.

I tripped on another rock, and fell down helplessly down a steep hill. I started to sob heavily, when launched into a tree. I stood up, but only collapsed on my knees. A warm breeze started, and I could feel my mother's hand on my cheek, helping me to my feet. I stumbled into the clearing, and was immediately shot in the ribs with an arrow. I let out a weak cry, and collapsed on my knees again. I was pulled back up, and looked up to see Queen Bee herself.

She slapped me in the face, and kicked me to the ground. I started to let the earth protect me, and I stuck her with a tree soldier. They battled for some time, then Queen Bee destroyed it by blasting it into a boulder that fell over it. I clutched my sides, and Queen Bee wrung me to a mountain rock, and brought out a whip. I let out a strangled scream the moment the whip lashed at my skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's POV: I looked toward the patch of trees that Caroline had gone through. Everyone caught up to me, and Morgan started to yell at me.

"Why didn't you get her?! I thought you-" Jason rested a hand on her shoulder, and she only glared at me before stalking into the forest. The girl with the lavender hair walked up to us quietly, and tapped Dagekin on the shoulder. He turned towards her, and she spoke in a quiet voice.

"I can help." That was all she said. She then shifted into an Arctic Fox, and started to rustle in the woods. She heard a strangled scream, and Morgan screamed out Caroline's name.

"CAROLINE! CAROLINE! WHERE ARE YOU?! CAROLINE!" Morgan screamed, and Jason shifted into a wolf before charging through the woods. I felt the earth, and tried to search for any traces of Caroline. She went... east. She entered a clearing, then... nothing. It was blocked off.

I heard another scream, and Morgan tugged hard on my arm. "Alex, come on!" She screeched, and I sprinted off into the direction of the clearing.

* * *

Caroline's POV: I felt Queen Bee give me another lap of the whip before something silver bit onto her arm without the whip, and Queen Bee shrieked in fear. She whipped the dog multiple times, and blasted it into a boulder. It yelped, then whined in pain. I broke free from my shackles, then dropped down from my position. _No one _hurts an innocent creature without paying the price. I blasted Queen Bee with the earth, and she skidded across the field. Morgan and the others burst from the forest, and Bee looked at them with a glint of... something bad. She trotted over to Morgan, and grabbed her by the chin. I blocked her hand, and used a pressure point on her arm.

"You do _not _touch her." I commanded, and she grabbed the whip's hilt, and slugged it across my face. Jason started to charge towards her, but with one blow from her, he was thrown like a rag doll to the other side of the clearing. "JASON!" I screamed out to him, and Morgan ran to him. She collapsed next to him, and started to treat his wounds. I turned towards her, and whipped out my knife that was as long as my forearm. I tried to strike at her, but she grabbed a sword, and parried on with the fight. I disarmed her, but she grabbed a dagger, and slit my cheek with it. I let out a weak cry, but still fought. She pulled out her sword again, and my knife scattered near Morgan. I was pinned down by her assistants, and she stood before me, while I knelt in front of her.

She was about to decapitate me, but nothing happened. Instead, I saw a familiar body in front of me. I sprung free from the guards, and caught him as he fell backward. "No... NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I hugged Alex from his chest, and cradled his head against my chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I started to sob. "No... no... no!" I stuttered, and held onto him tightly. Jason sat next to me, and tears spilled from his eyes. I started to cry more, and laid him down. Queen Bee and her crew left already, but they were coming back. I laid Alex down, and kneeled down next to him. "Alex... why'd you take it for me?" I whispered to him, and cradled him in my arms.

He coughed up blood, and I looked down at his bloody stomach and abdomen.

"You would do the same... for me..." He started to cough more, and I wiped his mouth with my fingers.

"Oh, Alex," I buried my head in his chest, and I looked back at him, our noses almost touching. "I need to do something before you go," I started, but his coughing stopped me. I leaned forward, and smashed my lips against his. His eyes closed, and I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. I pulled away, and his emerald orbs were staring at me. "I'm so sorry.." I murmured before he gave another shudder, and stayed motionless. The tears started to stream down my cheeks again, and I buried my head in his chest. "NO!" I cried out, and started to sob. Jason tried to take me away from him, but I just... couldn't.

Suddenly, a gold and green light blazed from inside of him, and Gaea appeared from the earth. She smiled warmly at me, and I only lifted my head to smile softly back at her, which was a gruesome smile. She knelt next to him, and began to chant. When she finished, Alex's wound was gone, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Don't rush it, young one. He needs time. When the injury is fatal, then it takes more time. Wait for him." Gaea murmured, and I nodded. She looked up at me, and marveled at my appearance. "You've grown so much, child." I heard her murmur, and I responded quietly.

"I miss you, Mother." She smiled, then dissolved into a breeze of falling leaves. I sighed, then looking back at Alex. I hung him on my back, but crumbled to the floor at the weight. I called Jason to help Alex, and Morgan and I helped the arctic fox. She had transformed back into a girl, and she panted heavily. I patted her head; trying to distract myself.

Once we got back, I almost sprinted into Alex's room, to see Jason put him down. "Jason... I wanted to say... thank you. Thank you for helping me, and bringing your brother here. Without him, I'd probably be dead. I'd rather be that than have him be there..." I stopped, then stood up on my toes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. It was like those brother-sister kisses, not anything more.

I turned back to Alex, then sat down next to him. I stroked his hair, and stared at him for a long time. Suddenly, Jason came in with a bowl full of soup. He plopped down next to me, careful not to spill it.

"You need to eat, Caroline. You haven't for a long time, and you could damage yourself because of it." Jason pointed out, but I pushed it away.

"I don't need anything," I murmured, but while I was talking, he shoved the spoon gently in my mouth. I started to choke, but swallowed it successfully. I took the bowl, and he only smiled before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

1 week later: I fell asleep for a few minutes, but then woke up again; convincing myself that I needed to stay with him. I needed to think more, too. I heard a knock on the door, and Jason and Morgan walked in, then sat next to me. I looked at Alex's face again, and one question flashed in my mind: Why?

"Caroline..." I heard Morgan start gently, and I turned towards her with an angry expression.

"I'm strong... YOU.. YOU DON'T NEED TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M GLASS! I. WON'T. BREAK." I hissed, and turned on my heel, and stormed out of the room. I closed the door to my room, and packed some things. I sighed, then flexed my wings. Nope, not gonna do much good now.

I turned into the other corridor, and unlocked the door. Inside was the bio-ship that the old team and I used on missions. I climbed in, and started the machinery. The gate opened, and I flew out.

I flew up the atmospheres, and behind the moon was... oh gods. Could it... no. It was a _ship_. Could they... no. I saw their bodies... I flew the bio-ship in anyways, and landed safely before some guards started to attack it. I flipped over them, and blasted him with my magic. I whipped out my knife, and slashed at them. Most fell unconscious, but one crept behind me, about to snap my neck. I turned over, and saw a flash of blonde hair, and a guard had a knife sticking out from his chest.

I knelt next to him, and started to bandage his wound. I know, it was a mistake. I didn't know why the girl hit him. I don't like hurting enemies, but this girl... I knew her. She had hair in a high ponytail, with purple tips, with natural blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU-" I heard something outside, and I tackled her to the ground before covering her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she relaxed.

"Know me now, Char?" I whispered to her, and she only nodded. She gave me a bone-crushing hug before crouching down. I stood up, and started to go back to the ship. Grabbing her arm, I pulled her into the bio-ship, and started to take-off. In a few minutes, we were now at Mt. Justice, and landed in the mountain. I climbed off, and Charlotte followed behind me.

When I locked the door behind me, I turned to see Morgan, Dagekin, and Jason at the end of the hallway. Walking there quietly, I was about to turn in front of them, but Jason grabbed my arm with a death grip.

"We need to talk." He growled, and dragged me into Alex's room. I collapsed next to Alex's bed, and I saw him stir a little. I stumbled back, and I heard his groggy voice.

"What the hell... where am..." I ran out of the room, and Jason followed me closely.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! He just woke up from a coma because of you! He's probably expecting you to be there!" I cupped my ears, and backed away from him.

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE... HE HATES ME! " I screamed at him, and I ran into my room. I slammed the door behind me, and I packed a few things in a rucksack. I was about to climb out of the window, but I heard a voice behind me.

"You're seriously not considering leaving, are you?" I turned around to see Alex leaning on the doorframe, and my heartbeat started to pound faster.

"W-why are you a-asking?" I stammered, and he started walking towards me.

"Caroline, you saved-"

"N-no.. you have it wrong.." I stuttered, and I felt tears prick my eyes. "I'm not a hero. I'm not supposed to be here..." I ran away from him, but he grabbed my arm, making me stop in my tracks. "Get off! I'm supposed to be dead! You were supposed to live! It was my fault! You're supposed to hate me! Get away! I'm only going to hurt you!" I started to shout, and I ran past him, and towards the city. I started to sob, and I collapsed on my knees. I looked up at the sky, and I screamed, "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!"

* * *

Char's POV (Hahahaha... this'll be fun): "WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screeched at them, and they all turned toward me with wide eyes. "Don't you fucking know that her mother and father abandoned her ass?! She was the one who fucking stayed with me, and taught me every motherfuckin' thing I know!" I yelled at them, and the other girl started to lose her smile. She turned, and ran to her room, and closed the door loudly. Jason clenched his fists, and took in a shaky breath.

"If Caroline hadn't brought you in, then I would've given you a punch in the jaw by now... but I love her. Like a sister, I mean. I trust her, so you should be a good person. But don't hurt our team." He turned on his heel, with the other boys on his tail. He stalked into the same room the girl had gone in, and closed the door slightly.

I turned around too, and heard more shouting, and the slam of a door. I started to run to that direction, and saw Caroline run out of the mountain. I followed her, and saw her collapse on the edge of the city, and heard her scream out. I started to run back to the mountain, and ran into a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and medium skin. I tumbled backwards, and he skidded back too.

"What the hell, dude?! Where the fuck did you _come _from?!" He looked around frantically, and he started to run towards the mountain. I ran after him, and saw everyone gathered at the front. I heard something to my left, and I saw Caroline at the edge of the forest, and she was bloody. She wiped it off carelessly, then smiled at the new guy. He smiled gently back, and I could see Alex silently fuming over there. (hehehehehehehe) Caroline guided everyone back, then stayed back to do errands for the house. Alex decided to come with her, and everyone could see what was coming. We just have to wait.

Caroline's POV: I dusted off the pair of jeans that I had on, and noticed Alex's gaze scripted on me. I only sighed, and looked up at him. "Yeah?" I asked quietly, and he only lifted himself up from the wall, and stepped wrong. I rushed to him, and caught him when he was a few inches from the floor. "Don't fall like that... it gets me worried about you." I murmured to him, then stopped, realizing what I said. I only lifted him back up, and tried to avoid his gaze. I started to go towards the motorcycle, and sat behind Alex. I wrapped my arms around him, and I buried my head in his back.

When we were in the city, I quickly unhooked myself from him, and jumped off of the motorcycle. Alex was right behind me, and I stood at the magnificent glory of... Wal-Mart.

He and I entered, and I started to skim the list I made.

I needed:  
_1 pack of tortillas  
1 pack of Mexican cheese  
1 bag of chicken  
2 bars of cream cheese  
1 can of Chile peppers  
2 cans of enchilada sauce _

I looked around, and started to go towards the dairy section. I was about to grab some cheese, then saw a child trying to grab the ice-cream, but it was too high for her. I grabbed it for the girl, and handed it to her. She smiled sweetly at me, and said 'thank you', before skipping to her mother, who put it in the shopping cart.

I smiled at that, and closed the door to go back to Alex. I didn't talk at all, but just grabbed the ingredients and started to walk to the cashier. I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I only rolled my eyes when he winked at me, and quickly wrote something on the receipt before handing it to me. I looked at it, and widened my eyes when I realized that he put his number down on the back of the receipt before drawing a wink face. I only grabbed the bags, and crumbled up the receipt and throwing it in the trash. Clearly frustrated, I looked back to see Alex right behind me, then he took the bags from me, and kept in pace beside me. I looked up at him, then stopped. He looked back, befuddled at my action.

I knew this would happen. I'm just... that way. I started to take my steps back to the motorcycle, then placed the bags in the compartment under the seat. I sat behind Alex, but didn't put my arms around him, or bury my head in his back. I felt like bursting into tears. I wasn't going to do that. Not anymore, at the least. The ride back to Mt. Justice was a silent ride, and I only put away the groceries and greeting everyone before starting towards the forest. I grabbed my throwing knives, bow and arrows, and started to run into the forest.

I stopped at the clearing, and pulled out my bow from behind me. I shot a few targets here and there, then laid my bow down to the ground. Since my weapons were gone, I started to concentrate. Then, I saw a figure in the woods, so I sent the power towards him. He easily dodged it, and started to come closer, and into view. It was Alex, and I froze. Third time's the charm, people say. I felt like I was going to burst. Clenching my fists, I started to stifle the cry of pain and sadness coming out. Alex came closer, then widened his eyes at my face. My eyes were shut closed, and I was trying not to smile. My hair was in my face, and tears were sprouting from my eyes.

I burst.

"I KILLED YOU!" I screamed at him, and started to shake my head. He took a step back, then only encased me in a hug. I stifled sobs, and buried my head in his chest. "I thought you h-hated me... you have to hate me..." I started, my voice muffled. I stopped, then looked up at him. "I... thought my future ended there... I thought I had to die... I _needed _to-" I stopped, realizing that my lips were pressed against his. I closed my eyes, and felt my cheeks redden. I pulled away, and saw him smile at me. He wiped my tears away, and I hugged him hard. "I needed to tell you... I..." I stopped, then looked down.

I looked back up at him, and plastered a smile on my face. "Never mind," I started, then grabbed his hand. "I think we should go back. Char probably started a fight..." I started, then laughed softly. I started to go back, then looked back up at him. "And Alex?"

"Yeah?" He asked towards me, and I smiled gently.

"I love you. Don't forget it." I started, and I saw his eyes widen. I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek before squeezing his hand. "Wanna help me with dinner?" I questioned cheerfully, and he smiled before saying no.

"I can't cook." I laughed at that, then stopped at the sight.

"R-Roy?" I started, then looked at him. He turned towards me, and I took a step back. "Roy!" I cheered, and hugged him tightly. "I thought you-"

"Nope. I wasn't with them at the time. It's good to be back." He stated, then patted my head in a brotherly way. I smiled, then looked at Char, who was lightly blushing. I smirked knowingly, and she stuck the middle finger at me. I only sighed, then swung my arms.

"I'll start dinner!" I stated, then started to prepare enchiladas. I looked around, and saw Char and Roy talking; Jason and Alex were on the couch playing video games, along with Dagekin and the boy, whose name was Justin. Morgan was eating brownies and playing tag with the other girl Shadowlily, and I smiled. This was a great team.


	10. Chapter 10

3 weeks later: I shouldered the bag on my back, and looked wistfully at the mountain. I only shook my head, and looked up at Alex. He kissed my forehead softly before ruffling my hair. I laughed, and he looked back down at me.

"You sure about this?" He started, and I smiled before nodding.

"You guys need to get training, while I need to learn. I'll be back soon, though. In a few hours or so..." I sighed, and kissed his jaw before sitting down on the motorcycle. "See ya in a few," I smiled, and the engine roared. I laughed with glee, and sped towards the city.

* * *

1st Period- Gym: I pulled down my shorts in embarrassment. Really? These shorts weren't supposed to be _this _short. I'm going to kill Char when I get back... she was the one who picked these out...

I was ushered into the ball storage, and so I grabbed a basketball, and shot hoops by myself. I looked over to where most of the guys were, and saw a new kid. He was about 6 foot 2, with a black Mohawk, and glasses. He was African-American, and I greeted him with a nice smile and wave. He waved back, and motioned me to come towards the rest of them. I passed the ball to another boy, and joined the others.

2nd Period- Math: I pulled out my math textbook to see the new kid in the seat next to me. "Oh, hey." I greeted him, and he smiled back.

"What's up?!" He started, and I laughed. I dropped my book, and it fell to the floor. I saw a tiny flash, and the new kid Alec had it in his hands, with him on the floor. My eyes widened, and both of us quickly sat down. Ms. Wilson stood up, and started to write on the chalkboard.

I started to scribble down notes, then ripped out a piece of paper, and started writing on that too. I passed it to Alec, and he read it. His eyes widened, and he started scribbling on it, too. He passed it back to me, and I started to read it.

(_Caroline, _**Alec**)  
**How'd you... what do you... how'd you know?**

I looked at the paper, and widened my own eyes. I looked at him, then started to write on the paper. I handed it back to him, making sure that the teacher wasn't looking.

_I know, because I have my own powers. _

His eyes widened, and he looked me over, then stopping at my eyes. My breath hitched at his onyx black eyes, and I looked back at the paper laid back towards me. I opened it, and didn't notice the teacher looking in my direction.

"Ms. Shifter!" I heard her shout, and I quickly looked up, embarrassed at the attention everyone was giving me. I was a junior, in a _senior's _classroom! I was in deep shit.

"Yes, Ms. Wilson?" I asked quietly yet politely, and she started to babble about how she was when she was a 'youngin''.

"Alright, to the point. You and Alec both have detention for passing notes!" She bellowed, and I quickly replied.

"Ms. Wilson, I was the one, not Alec. I'll have two detentions, if you take away Alec's. He's new here, he doesn't know the rules!" I started, then she put her chin on her fist.

"Hmmm, like always, Caroline; you're right. I'll let Alec go, but you definitely have detention!" She responded loudly, and I tried not to cup my ears. "CONTINUING!" she screeched, and most of the kids cupped their ears. I only sighed, then suppressed the urge to cheer as the bell rung. I groaned inwardly, then started towards lunch.

* * *

Char's POV: "I'M FUCKING BORED! WHAT CAN WE DO!" I screamed, tugging at my hair.

"And _that's _the Char I miss!" Roy started, and I couldn't help but blush a little. Shit... Jason saw. I could see him stifling laughs, and I only stuck the finger at him before crossing my arms.

"LET'S MAKE BROWNIES!" I heard Morgan shriek, with Jason getting up, and starting to chase her to sit her down.

"CALM DOWN, MORGAN! PLEASE, CAROLINE COME BACK!" I heard Jason moan, and he tackled Morgan sending her flying to the floor. I didn't see Alex, probably was sleeping. I also saw the new kid Eric with Dagekin on the video games, and the girl Shadowlily was watching Dagekin with a love-sick expression. God, this love shit is goin' around the fucking place! I wanna puke! I was in a chair, and Roy was leaning on it casually. God, Roy was so _god damn hot!_ I can't believe I fucking said that shit.

"LET'S DO SOMETHING!" I complained, and Roy only patted my head.

"Let's just go to the mall or something..." Roy started, and Morgan squealed.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" She jumped up and down, and started to tug at Jason's hand. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE'RE GOING TO THE MAAALLLL!" Morgan squealed again, and dragged Shadowlily in her room. I heard the dressers start to slam shut and open up again, and Jason stood up.

"Somethin's going on in there..." Jason groaned before trumping over to her room. He opened the door, then did a manly scream. Morgan smacked him across the head, and he flew back. I rushed in there, and just leaned on the wall watching. Roy stepped in (Like I said, so damn hot), and stopped the fight.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU PERV! WE WERE GOING TO CHANGE! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!" Morgan screeched at him, and he rubbed his head before replying.

"If I buy you something, will you forgive me?" He moaned, then sat up. Morgan squealed again, and jumped up again.

"YEA, THAT'S GONNA BE GREAT!" Morgan patted his head, and skipped back in her room. I only sighed, and pinched my nose bridge.

"Something's wrong with her..." I muttered, and Roy laughed affectionately before patting my head. I blushed terribly, then wriggled from his grip. I grabbed my bag, and dragged the other two out of Morgan's room before starting the trip to the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

3rd Period- Band: I now had Band, and I silently sat in the first chair of Flute, and started to practice my fingerings. A bunch of others walked in, and class started. Today was quizzes, so we flipped our books to the quiz page. The conductor motioned to me, and I started the high melody. Afterwards, there was a collective hush, and the teacher nodded to me in approval. I smiled softly, and leaned back to the solid back of the chair.

4th Period- Spanish: I started to speak to Mrs. Flynn in Spanish, and she laughed at something that the boy next to me said. I turned towards him, and saw that his face was red in embarrassment. I only laughed, and patted his shoulder. "You'll get it sometime soon," I told him in Spanish, and he let out a relieved sigh. I laughed again, then the class ended shortly after that.

* * *

Char's POV: We entered the store Target (Great name...), and Morgan almost fucking shit her pants at the size of the store.

"Must... shop... so... big... OH MY GOD IT'S SO BIG! I NEED TO BUY SOMETHING JASON COME ON!" Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs, and dragged Jason by the arm to the clothes section. Shadowlily started to gasp at the stuffed animals, and started to tug on Dagekin's shirt gently.

"Animals... so... many animals... Can we go there?" Shadowlily asked quietly, and Dagekin only nodded slightly before they started to go to the toys section. Now, it was just me and the god damn so sexy Roy.

"I need some more knives... and it's Caroline's birthday soon... March 21st..." I started, and Roy only patted my head gently before grabbing my arm and guiding me to the weapon section. He started to look at the archery section, while I spotted some knives with a fucking awesome script on it. I grabbed it, then almost threw the knife in our basket, along with a bundle of arrows that Roy chose. There was also some knives with a vine design scripted on it, and I quickly took it, and threw it in there. Roy ran his hand through his hair (oh my god so god damn sexy when he does that) and looked down.

"I think that's good..." He started, and I smiled before nodding in agreement. We walked back to the register, to see Shadowlily with a basket full of varieties of stuffed animals, with Dagekin holding her hand. Morgan had a basket full of clothes, and Jason had a flustered look on his face. Jason had a few things of his own, including: a few sports stuff, some books, and roller blades. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he only shrugged at me. We bagged our stuff, then started towards the van.

When we were back at the mountain, Jason collapsed on the couch.

"Roy," He started, and Roy turned towards him.

"Hmm?" Roy started, and took the arrows from inside the bag. I quickly got the knives in my room, and Morgan and Shadowlily skipped into their room. I sighed, and pinched my nose again.

"Something is fucking wrong with those two." I murmured, and Roy only laughed before patting my head. I smiled, and didn't realize I was blushing until my cheeks were as hot as a burning stove. There was a pair of knocking on the door, and I opened the door to see Caroline with a guy and his parent at the door.

* * *

Caroline's POV: I led Alec and his dad to the couch, and sat them down. "Would you guys want anything to drink?" I started, and the man laughed kindly before shaking his head. "Alright, let's get serious. First, I'd like to introduce my team. Guys, come over here..." I called out to them, and they scurried to sit down in the opposite sofa and other chairs. "First, here's... where's Alex?!" I asked frantically, and Jason only pointed to his room. I quickly excused myself, and opened Alex's door to see him rubbing his head, and he turned towards me.

"Oh... you're home?" He started, and I smiled before smiling. I kissed his cheek, and guided him back to the living room.

"This is Alex, and he has the ability to control all elements, like I can with Earth. I am the reincarnation of Mother Earth, and am the granddaughter of the reincarnation of the Moon itself, which was passed down to me. So, I'm the reincarnation of both Mother Earth and the Moon himself. I am leader here, and I go to school with Alec. I had detention-"

"_YOU_, had _detention?_ That's too unbelievable..." Roy started and everyone burst out laughing. I smacked the back of his head, and he groaned in pain.

"Believe me now?" I gritted my teeth, and he only nodded. I smirked, then began again. "As I was saying, I had detention, so I'm really sorry for not letting you two come sooner. Next, we have Roy, who is an archer. He was a part of the Justice League... before they... disappeared." I finished awkwardly, and cleared my throat. "Then, we have Jason, who is a shape shifter. He's able to shift into any type of animal. After him we have Morgan, who can control the elements with a spell. After that is Charlotte, Dagekin, Eric, and Shadowlily. Charlotte, or preferred as Char, has the voice of Black Canary, and can produce sound waves. Dagekin is an alien who was sent here because of bounty hunters, and found us here. Eric is able to use his mind as a weapon, and Shadowlily is able to shift into the arctic fox. I guess that's it for now..." I stated, then yawned. "I'm gonna start training, so I'll be back in a few hours or so. If not, then I'll be running errands." I smiled, then bounced onto the motorcycle.

* * *

4 hours later: I fell to the ground, and pain exploded in my ankle. A gun was notched at the side of my head, and they dug it in my head. I struggled, but they only hit me in the stomach with the but of the bat. I elbowed the one behind me in the gut, and he fell to the floor. The leader dug the gun in my hair, and I gasped out.

"Don't show any marks that we made, otherwise," One of his comrades kicked me in the face, making blood gush from my nose and mouth. "You're gonna get more." He finished, and the others started to laugh. I winced, and they dropped my arms. I flexed my arms, and then started to treat my wounds. The gang was gone, and all that was left was a broken girl.

* * *

Morgan's POV: We made brownies (yummy) for our new teammate and his dad, and we ate in silence. Alec's dad yawned, and he clapped his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"We're gonna be heading back now. Thank you for letting my son be a part of this team. I hope you all will be legendary." He smiled with kindness, and both him and Alec started to head back to their house. I smiled, then Jason wiped a piece of brownies off of my cheek.

"Jeez, you're such a mess..." I heard him mutter, and I only sighed before grabbing Shadowlily's arm and dragging her back to our room.

"NIGHT!" I screamed, and everyone murmured their good nights. I collapsed on the pink bed that was next to a red one, and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Caroline's POV: At around 12:00 am, I crept back in the mountain, and I flickered on the light to see Alex sitting there. I only sighed, realizing he was asleep. I grabbed my blanket from my bed, and wrapped it around him, and kissed his forehead before starting to bandage my ankle and stomach. I heard him stir, and I crept back into a hiding spot, and flickered off the lights. I heard him grumble, and then fall back asleep. I sighed in relief, and came back out from my hiding spot. I opened the door to Morgan and Shadowlily's room, and I kissed Morgan's forehead softly before tightening the grip Shadowlily had on a stuffed mountain lion. I smiled at the sight, and I quickly scampered out. I then went into Char's room, and turned off the loud music she had blasting in her earphones while she slept. I laid them on her nightstand, and kissed her forehead. I went into Roy's room, and found him wide awake.

"Roy..." I started cautiously, and he turned towards me.

"Hmmm?" He looked at me groggily, and I smiled before ruffling his hair.

"Get some sleep. You need it to keep fit. I bet Char wouldn't like it if you weren't sleeping by now..." I murmured, and he cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, and I shrugged.

"Just something to keep in mind." I stated, and patted his shoulder before turning to leave.

5 hours later: "Arrgh!" I heard a groan, and vomiting in the nearest bathroom. I swung my legs off of the bed, and tumbled towards the sound. I squinted my eyes to see Morgan crouched at the toilet, and was puking out brown stuff. (Most likely brownies...) I crouched next to her, and pulled her hair back. I heard more thuds, and the rest of the team was at the door. I shooed them all away, and I started to wash Morgan's hair, which was caked in vomit. (just gross... -_-) I scrubbed it off, and dried her hair gently. I started to wipe her mouth, and flushed the toilet. She only moaned, and started to take in soft intakes of breath; which meant that she was fast asleep. I picked her up gently, and saw Jason right behind the door.

"Jason, you should be sleeping. I can handle this. I'm leader, and a leader's supposed to take care of her team. Go to sleep." I growled, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't need to act all tough like you could do anything, because you really can't!" My eyes widened at his words, and I covered his mouth sharply.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you _want_ everyone to get up in the middle of the night?!" I hissed, but he ignored me.

"You couldn't even move when Queen Bee was about to attack you! You _used _my brother as a human shield, and look where it got him!" I faltered, and I felt tears of anger sting my eyes like a burn.

"We do _not _talk about that situation here! GET OUT OF MY WAY." I almost shouted, and I pushed past him. I laid Morgan down, and I heard her murmur something in her sleep.

"Caroline...?" I heard her mumble, and I turned back, and sat next to her.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, and I saw her eyes open very little.

"Are you... are you alright?" She asked, and I kissed her forehead, and didn't realize my tears dropping on her cheeks. "You're crying..." she sat up, but I pushed her back down to the softness of the pillows, and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm alright. I just need to... to leave. I need to think. I'll be back soon." I murmured to her, and she only nodded. "Good night, and good bye. For a while... I won't be coming back." I muttered to her, and I closed the door behind me. I walked quietly back to my own room, and packed things in a bag. Bandages, check. First aid kit, check. Canned foods, check. Sleeping bag, check. Matches, check. Bow and arrows, check. (The bow and arrows were transformed by her magic into a necklace) Knives, check. I checked the calendar, and stopped. Tomorrow was my birthday. The most dreadful day of my life. I sighed, then zipped my backpack. I heard a creak of the door, and I turned to see Char with an angered and hurt expression, the hurt was hidden, but could be identified.

"Where the hell are you fucking going?!" She whisper-shouted to me, and I motioned to the window.

"I'm leaving. I need to think. I'll be fine." I hissed back to her, and she looked at the knives, bandages, and first aid kit. Her eyes widened, and she turned back to me.

"Are you... are you planning... to _die_ while you're gone..?!" She almost shouted, and I hesitated before nodding. I saw silent tears in her eyes, and she tackled me in a hug. I squeezed her tightly back, and she buried her head in my shoulder. "Don't. Just... just don't do it. We need you here..." I stopped her, and saw more shadows coming towards the door. I let go of her, and pushed her away gently.

"You have Jason, and Alex, and Roy. They'll help you. I love you like a sister, and don't forget that." I said softly to her, and ruffled her hair. "See ya, kid." I stated, and climbed out of the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Char's POV: I stood there frozen, and everyone else burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Roy bellowed, and I flinched. I tried to keep my mind off of the window, but it was no use.

"DON'T YOU SEE YOU BASTARD?! CAROLINE'S FUCKING GONE! SHE WAS PLANNING TO FUCKING DIE ON HER SHITTY TRIP! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER TO MAKE HER GO APE-SHIT CRAZY?!" I screamed back, and ran towards the safety of my room. Everyone was frozen in shock, so no one followed me. I slammed the door behind me, and buried my head in my pillow. I started to scream into it, and I could feel the fucking tears soak into the crappy pillow, and I started to sob brokenly. I decided what I'm gonna do now. I'm gonna fucking register in high school. That'll get my mind off of the shitty crap that's here. It'll help me socialize, too... I guess...

I heard knocks on the door, and Roy came in with a flustered and concerned look on his face. I only lifted my head, and dug my head in deeper in my pillow.

"What the hell do you want, Roy?!" I shouted at him, but my voice was muffled in the pillow. "I WANT TO BE FUCKING ALONE!" I screamed at him once more, and he only encased me in a human envelope. I squirmed, and he only grasped on me tighter.

"Char, I know you need someone's shoulder to rest on. She was your best friend... she was like a sister to you. She was one of the only people who knew.. about you. I know that both of you are exactly alike, in ways that others can't really see. Caroline wouldn't want you to do this. She-"

"NO!" I shouted to him, and pushed him away. "I KNOW WHAT SHE'D WANT ME TO DO! SHE WOULDN'T WANT ME TO BE MAD, OR SAD, I FUCKING KNOW ALREADY! I FUCKING DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I yelled with fury, and he was taken back. He stood up, and looked at me one more time before leaving the room. I buried my head in the pillow and gave a scream. I fucking cared. I didn't give a rat's ass what my shitty mouth spilled out, I did care. I fucking gave a damn.

Next day Caroline's POV: I looked at the rising sky in fear. Today's a new day... my birthday. Don't show my face in places unknown, and I'll be great! Jolly, even. Screw it, this all is a new place. I'd been walking from the underground for almost the whole night, and I looked up at the bright sky above me. I jumped up into the air, and silently thanked my wings as I flew to the school. I heard from my friend Ellen that there was a new group of students coming here, and I froze in the middle of the hall, and dropped my books.

"WHAT?" I almost screeched, and she started to write something down. When she looked back up, she only pointed in front of her. I looked towards the direction of her finger, and immediately, my jaw dropped to the floor. In front of me was my team.

My eyes widened, and I picked my books back up before running in the opposite direction of where they were. Ellen started to catch up with me, and she stopped me in my tracks.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" She asked softly, and I was flooded by the students into the next class. I fiddled with my fingers, and looked in front of me. My eyes widened, and I groaned inwardly. Right in front of me was Jason, and Alex was beside him. Roy was going to have to sit beside me, with Eric in the front. I bowed my head, and tried not to let the others notice me. Role call started, and they stopped at my name.

"Caroline Shifter!" The teacher bellowed gruffly, and everyone turned to me. I hid the bruises on my cheeks, and held up a strong hand. I smiled brightly, but grimaced. Class was short, and I jumped out of my seat when the bell for lunch started. I sped out, but Roy held out his arm in a gate- like way. I skidded to a stop, and I felt the soft fabric of Alex's shirt behind me. Jason was beside Roy, and I started to struggle. They cornered me, and I was backed up against the wall. Alex was in front of me now, and I looked into his emerald green eyes with sadness, and guilt.

"Caroline, why did you leave?" Alex asked softly, and I exchanged glances with Jason, who narrowed his eyes at me.

I laid my hand on his cheek, and swept some hair away from his eyes. "I'm useless, now. I have no more power. You all have the same types of it, so why would I be useful in the first place? I was supposed to die. I know someone doesn't approve of me being with you... because he only wants to protect you. I know that I won't be good for you, we both know that. He thought I used you to avoid death. If anything, I would've embraced it. I know why they would think of such a thing, though. I won't be coming back, and I'll be going solo. I just want you to be-" I faltered, and he leaned down to kiss me.

My eyes widened, and I started to turn red. He pulled back, and he pressed his forehead down to the top of my head. "To hell what he said," he started, and my eyes widened. "I don't care, and he should be happy, because I'm with someone I-"

"Don't say it, Alex." Jason stated coldly, and he turned towards him.

"Why not?" Alex started, and Jason clenched his fists.

"Remember what happened, when one of us said that? Everything became undone. They fucking abandoned us! Do you _know _how that felt, Caroline? Your family is probably all happy, just trying to drop your sorry ass here because you were too much of a nuisance, just like you are now! They're probably-"

"DEAD." I stated calmly, and they both turned towards me. "They're both dead. I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was three." I looked up at both of them, and Roy started to talk.

"I knew this, because I was about 4 when it happened. I was raised by Green Arrow, so I met her while she was still in diapers. I remember when I first met her. She was a baby. She was alone though, and everyone was worried about her, especially Superman and Wonderwoman. They were like her foster parents. Her first love; Nightwing; was the same age. They didn't really interact as much, but there was a spark." Roy turned towards Alex, and in his hands was a tiny flame. It died out quickly, and I placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll be going now." I said flatly, and started to stroll back to the cafeteria. I felt someone grab my hand, and I was pulled back by Jason himself. "What is it.." I murmured so he could hear, and he whispered back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, and I smiled kindly at him. I let go of his hand, and waved at them before leaving them.


	13. Chapter 13

After school Caroline's POV:  
I opened the door of the mountain to see my team casually laughing and watching TV. I dropped my bag on the table, and plopped down on the vine covered bean bag that I created. "Hey," I smiled at Morgan, and she smiled at me cheerfully before taking a bite out of a brownie she made.

"What's up, kid?" I heard behind me, and I turned to see Roy with a smirk on his face. I smiled at him, then heard a knock on the door. Alex walked from the hallway to get it, but I launched onto his back; trying to get there first.

"What the-" he started, but stopped and smiled when he realized it was me. I laughed, and slid off his back and opened the door to see Ellen with a bright smile.

"Hey!" She smiled at me, and Char peeked through the door and lunged at Ellen with a bone-crushing hug.

"IT'S FUCKING ELLEN!" Char squealed, and I sighed.

"Char, language." I scolded, but she only flicked me off. I shook my head, and pried her off of Ellen. "So what brings you here?" I asked, and she smiled before Alec came behind her and smirked.

"Remember? Today's your birthday!" Char exclaimed, and my eyes widened before my lips formed a smile.

"Oh... Thanks you guys..." I smiled at them, and hugged all of them. I led them inside, and everyone was smiling, with boxes wrapped in paper in a corner. I smiled, and I saw Alex with an amused smile at my reaction. I blushed faintly, and I closed the door behind me before motioning everyone to come in a circle. When they did, I brought Ellen and Alec with me, and clapped my hands together.

"So, lets give the birthday kid some joy!" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs, and I laughed before Roy brought out a box that was really long, and had a tag on it.  
It stated:  
To:Caroline  
From: Char and Roy  
Don't kill anyone with these! ;)

I looked at them with a confused expression, but Char only sighed before motioning to open it. I did so, and unlocked the box to find a pair of blades as long as my arms, and had vines scripted on the hilt. I squealed with joy, and tackled both of them in a rib-shattering hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I squealed, and they  
laughed before I set the box down on my bed before coming back.

I looked at Jason, who had something behind his back. I looked over his shoulder curiously, but he wagged his finger at me before Morgan came behind me and placed her hands over my eyes, and Jason pulled out the thing from behind his back.

When I opened my eyes, Jason was holding a pair of golden and silver satin arm warmers, with lace over the arm warmer like a blanket. I smiled, and hugged Morgan and Jason gratefully. "Thanks, I love it!" I smiled, and they laughed before I slipped them into my drawer.

Next was Shadowlily and Dagekin, who had a pair of knee-high converse that were a shade of gray, with vines creeping up the sides. I hugged them both, and I sat back down. Alex picked me up unexpectedly, and slung me over his shoulder, despite my surprised yelp. He walked over to a  
specific clearing: the one where we shared our first kiss. He slid me down, and whistled out to something in the woods.

Rustles were heard, and I was tackled by a mound of black and gray fur. I fell backward, and looked up to see a snow leopard cub sitting on me triumphantly. I sat up, and held out my hand to her, and she nuzzled her head under it; wanting to be petted. I did so, and she purred before rubbing her head on my arm. I smiled, and kissed Alex passionately in thanks. He made a surprised sound, but relaxed instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks," I stated, and he kissed my forehead softly, making my cheeks heat up. "I think we should go back now..." I started, but laughed when I saw his mocking pout. I  
kissed his cheek, making his 'pout' turn into a faint smile. "Let's go." I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. He nodded, and we walked back to the  
mountain. We opened the door, and Jason wiggled his eyebrows at how Alex's lips were slightly pinker because of the Chapstick I use. Both of us blushed a cherry  
red, and I sat down again.

"Okay, so what should we do now?" I asked with boredom drowning my voice, and Char had an evil glint in her eye.

"Let's play a game..." She smirked, and I face palmed myself. Great. Another FANTASTIC idea  
of our great Char.

"What is it?" I asked wearily, and she only whispered it to Roy, whose eyes widened and he fist bumped Char. Oh no... When Roy fist bumps someone, it's truly evil. "What is it?!" I shrieked, and they only laughed before starting to scribble things on slips of paper, and mixing them up in the hat that Roy used to wear as a kid. I slipped my hand in, and picked a slip of paper out of the hat, and opened it to find Alex. I looked at Char cluelessly, and she mouthed, '10 minutes in heaven'.

My face paled, and Alex nudged my side. I looked at him with nervous eyes, and whispered what we had to do in his ear. His face also heated up, but he shrugged before slinging me over his shoulder and walking to the closet.

When he closed it, I slid down off his back. I looked up at him with wide eyes, and Char screeched some orders.

"OK! FIRST THING: IF WE DON'T HEAR ANY MOANING OR KISSING, WE ADD TIME! FIRST WILL BE 10 MINUTES, THEN A FUCKING 20 MINUTES! IF NOTHING HAPPENS, WE LOCK YOU GUYS IN THERE FOR AN HOUR! YOU GOT IT?!" Char screamed to us, and my face might as well be a night light.

"THOSE AREN'T RULES!" I countered, and I could hear snickering outside.

"THEY ARE NOW!" Roy joined in, and I groaned.

"Not you too?!" I whined, and they only laughed.

"So... We kinda have to..." Alex started uncomfortably, and Char banged on the door.

I sighed, and stepped closer to him with a red face. I stopped when I was in front of him, and I leaned up and smashed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms  
around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I blushed more, and ran my fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft it was. I could hear him snicker, and he  
licked my bottom lip unexpectedly.

I blushed more, and pulled away to kiss his nose. He leaned down more, and trailed kisses from my neck to my collarbone, making me gasp out. I bit down hard on his neck, making him moan lightly.

I blushed a lot before leaning against the wall, and looked up at him. He smiled softly back down, and I pulled him gently closer to me.

I could hear them doing something to the door, and I tensed up. Alex noticed this, and kissed my forehead softly to calm me down. I smiled at him, and I leaned on his chest.

The door swung open, and I yelped in alarm before jumping to the other wall. Char smirked knowingly, and both of us blushed before I closed the door again to  
re arrange his hair, and heal his neck and my own. I kissed his jaw softly, and he smiled before walking out with me. We plopped down to the circle, and Char  
smirked before clapping her hands.

"That's it for 10 minutes in heaven!" She cheered, and Alex and I groaned.

"Seriously? Just us?" I complained, but she only smiled cheekily before Ellen tapped my shoulder.

"Hey...uh... Can I talk to you for a few?" She asked softly, and started to scribble on the notepad that she always carried. Ellen led me into my room, and she tore off the sheet she was scribbling on. She threw it in the air, and a huge lion appeared and jumped down to the ground with a mighty roar. I sent my energy to it, and it  
turned to me with it's golden eyes sparkling, and it butted me with its head at my side. I smiled, and leaned on it before turning to her.

"So... How'd you know about us?" I questioned, knowing that she was clueless over my powers.

"Char had a little...incident...during Music." Ellen shuddered, and I laughed. I knew exactly what happened then. "After class, I asked her where she was living,  
and who she lived with; and she said you. So, I wanted to ask if I could be a part of your team." She smiled shyly, and I nodded vigorously before hugging her  
tightly.

"Yes you little munchkin!" I squealed, and she laughed before prying me off. "Now let's go back out!" I smiled, and she smiled back before we walked back out to the party.


	14. Chapter 14

Next Day Caroline's POV: I laid out a gray bandeau with ruffles at the chest, with the golden and gray arm warmers and the converse they gave me. I was going to slip them on, along with the short ripped denim shorts, and I nudged my snow leopard cub awake. She growled, and I heard the knocks at the door. I sighed, and I was shot down with a pillow thrown at my head, which knocked me over off my feet. Considering I was only in a bra and undies, I wrapped a towel around my frame, and I tripped over the snow leopard; who had my clothes in her maw. I groaned, and she ran through the door when Char broke in anyways.

She yelled at the top of her lungs, "OH, LOOKS LIKE CAROLINE HAD FUCKING FUN!" with a smirk, and I blushed madly before pushing past her and running to the main room to see the whole team, along with Alec's dad. I blushed more from embarrassment, and I shook myself lightly before chasing after the cub, who sat on Alex's head triumphantly. I sprinted to Alex, and started to grab for the cub, and I could feel the heat of Alex's blush and mine as I tried to grab her, which resulted in very close bodies.

I quickly grabbed my clothing, and froze when everyone's eyes were dented on me. I scurried back to my room, and locked the door. I scurried to the windows, and shoved the blinds closed; not wanting to see the light. It reminded me too much of my past. I immediately adjusted to the pitch black darkness, and I lowered myself down the hole that I made once when I grew too angry. I dropped down, and closed it so no one could see. I started to feel my stomach growl, but I quickly ignored it.

I started to punch the earthen walls hard; until my knuckles were bleeding, and the wall in front of me crumbled, and tunnels were formed. I lowered my arm, and quickly bandaged it before revealing it again, fumbling for the sharp blade Char and Roy bought me. Maybe I could use it...

Char's POV: I laughed, watching Caroline run around the main room (with an adult in the same room!) only in her underwear and bra chasing her leopard. It was fucking hilarious! We were laughing our asses off, and when we stopped; we were gasping for breath. By 'we', I mean Roy, Jason and I. Alex was sitting there, gazing at nothing with a deep blush on his face. Can't really blame him, to be honest. Caroline came back out fully clothed, with a pair of dull, bland black pair of arm warmers, and I could see a bit of white beneath it. Was it... Nah. She wouldn't.

She pushed the plate of pancakes and such away from her in distaste, and quickly walked out with no words from her mouth.

Caroline's POV: I was kicking a rock on the streets, and it scuttled towards a girl, who was running from someone. I stopped her, and pushed her behind me before a gang of teenagers exploded from the alley. The same ones that assaulted me a few weeks ago. I sighed, and passed her a weapon. "Get ready," I nodded to her, and she only took it with a shaky grip, and I started to deflect the bullets that they were shooting at us. I gasped out of breath, and she was also doing the same thing, but one shot her in the shoulder, making her yelp in pain; dropping the knife. It was almost flown a few feet from her, and I grabbed for it by the support of the earth before spreading out my wings; making a bulletproof shield.

The bullets hit it, yes, but it didn't go through to shoot the kid behind me. I winced, and golden feathers floated down to the ground. I concentrated, then started to build up the strength mustered in me before jumping to the wall, just as the guys started to shoot again.

Ellen's POV: I turned to my locker, and noticed that the one next to me still had the 'Happy Birthday!' signs I plastered on Caroline's locker, along with Char and Alec, but she didn't come to take it off. She always comes here during the first break to get her stuff for her math class. I was too lazy to say the real name for it...

I quickly stuffed my first book in there before pulling out my other class things before running into Eric; literally. I fell backwards, and he sat up before pulling me up and dusting himself off before quickly turning and going the opposite way. Something's up with that dude... I picked up my stuff and quickly went to my Gym class, and saw Alex with a faraway look on his face as he was training with his twin brother.

"Hey...guys.." I smiled, waving at them to notify I was there. They nodded in response, and I looked around. "You guys, did you see Caroline by any chance, at your first period class?" I started, but Jason shook his head.

"Caroline wasn't there. That little incident with her clothing might've embarrassed her, so she might just need some time to cool off." He stated, and I tensed up.

"Yeah, but she wasn't at her locker during the first break! When she's late for school, she always makes sure to come by the first break! Do you guys even _know_ where she could be?!" I shrieked, and they only sighed before stopping to look at me.

"Even though she does get in a lot of trouble, Caroline's the most experienced, and the most powerful one on the team. That's how we know that she's safe." Jason said through his clenched teeth, and they continued again. I sighed, and picked up my phone to call Roy.

"Yeah?" He voiced in the speaker, and I could tell my voice was about to crack.

"Caroline's not here, and I'm getting worried.." I muttered into the phone, and I could hear a slight intake of breath from him. "Is she at home?" I asked frantically, and he replied with a quiet 'no.' I started to tense more, and I quickly said thanks to him before shoving it in my bag before slumping against the locker wall.

Caroline's POV: I jumped against the wall, and I heard the blood pumping in my ears as the guys started to shoot at me. This time, I gasped out in pain as three embedded my right leg, and two embedded right under the pit of my left arm, and I felt my vision dance with black. I shook my head vigorously to keep me conscious, and I kicked and punched back to the girl. They still had their guns, and they pointed one to her head, along with mine.

"We take _her_, or we take _you._" The leader grunted, hefting it tighter to the side of my head. I winced, and only nodded.

"Fine. Let the girl go, and you escort me and her to my home before I join you." I mumbled, and he nodded before tying my hands together, and holding onto me like a leash. They did the same to the thrashing girl, and her almost-black eyes were filled with angry and terrified tears. I smiled sheepishly, and started to limp towards the mountain of Mt. Justice.


	15. Chapter 15

Lunch Char's POV: "Where the hell is Caroline?!" I groaned, tugging on the purple tips of my hair. Jason only shrugged, while Alex picked around the food on his tray. Morgan drummed her fingers on the tabletop nervously, and Ellen was trying to calm everyone down, while she was as flustered as we were.

"She probably went home sick," Ellen smiled, making sure that Morgan would stay calm, along with me, but I knew.

I stood up and ran to the bathroom, before pulling out my phone and dialing Roy's number (which I remembered by heart), and he answered with a groggy voice.

"Yeah? Is this Ellen again? Oh, it's you. Hey, Char. What's up?" He smiled through the phone, and I blushed faintly thinking about his sexy red hair, and his beautiful blue eyes. I sighed quietly, day-dreaming about his features that made him so damn hot!

"Caroline's not here, and I'm fucking freaking out! Is she with you? We thought she could be sick, b-"

"No, she's not here. I'll start sear- oh, I gotta go. Someone's at the door. See ya, Char." He hung up on me, and I shoved the phone back in my pocket before clenching my fists, trying to keep calm. Where the hell_ was _Caroline?!

Caroline's POV: We arrived at the mountain, and I led the girl; whose name was Mallory; to the front door. "Alright," I breathed out, squirming in the rope securing my wrists together. "Tell the guy Roy that I sent you here, and we'll send you back h-"

"NO! P-Please don't send me back home!" She pleaded, and I smiled sadly before nodding.

"Okay, but tell him that I want you to stay here for as long as you please. Just stay here for sure until I make a signal that it's clear. I'll come back as fast as I can. Stay outta trouble, okay?" I smiled, and she nodded before smiling.

"Thanks for helping me. I hope we can meet again," She said wistfully, and I was tugged backwards by the leader, and I trudged back.

"Good bye, Mallory." I smiled, and they roughly pulled me back by the 'leash' again, and I turned back before concentrating, and the leaves started to rustle, until the wind and trees whistled through my hair, and towards the girl. It brushed against her, and I saw the red hair of Roy as he let Mallory in. I smiled, and turned back to follow the leader.

Roy's POV: I saw a girl with dark hair, and almost black eyes, with blood dripping from her shoulder. She whimpered from the pain, and I shook myself from the shock before rushing to help her.

"A girl named Caroline told me that I'd be safe here..." She mumbled, and I smiled; knowing Caroline inside and out.

"Alright. We'll send you home as soon as we can, alright?" I started, but stopped when she was cupping her hands over her ears mumbling to herself.

"Please don't send me back _there._" She pleaded, and I sighed before shaking my head.

"Can you show us something... uh... Unbelievable? Something extraordinary." I motioned to myself, and I notched an arrow at the wall of the hallway, and shot. It went straight in, and throbbed for a little before staying still. I nodded to her, and she nodded back before transforming into a majestic horse, that was a paint with black, brown, and light gray, and she transformed back into her human form. I closed my mouth, and sat her down before smiling at her. "Welcome to the team." I shook her hand, and showed her to Caroline's room. "This is Caroline's room; and she's the girl who saved you." I stated, and opened the door to see the gray and black interior, but instead it was pitch dark. I shrugged, knowing that Caroline loved the darkness.

I closed the door quickly, and motioned her to come to the next room: Char's room. Hers was full of different band posters, along with different things like knife cases and her iPod. I smirked, knowing my lil' Char. I closed the door, and opened the next one to show Shadowlily's and Morgan's. Both sides were covered with different girly things, but Shadowlily's consisted more of different animals, along with the stuffed animals lined alongside her bed.

I closed their room, and showed her Alex's and Jason's room. They had different things, but the one thing I noticed was something shiny and slender on Alex's bed. Was that... a _flute?! _Wow... I quickly closed that one, and motioned to the one across from Char's, and opened it to see a plain bed with a dresser and full mirror, but nothing in detail.

"And this, is your room." I grinned, letting her marvel around the size of the room. I smirked when she jumped on the bed, and then she turned to face me again.

"So, is there a catch? I mean, do I pay or something?" She started to ramble, but I only shook my head.

"Nope, you're with us for as long as you wish." I shrugged, and she smiled crooked before hanging her jacket up and falling asleep on the bed immediately.

Band Alex's POV: I slumped down on the first chair there, and a girl next to me poked me. She had dark brown hair, with square glasses that covered amber eyes. I turned my head to look at her, with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah?" I questioned, hearing the annoyance in it.

She didn't seem to notice, but pointed the seat next to an African American boy with rectangle-shaped glasses, and a shaved head. "You're sitting in last chair for now, since you're new. Caroline's sitting there, since she's first chair. The name's Jasmine." She smiled cheerfully, and stuck our her hand, but I only took my stuff to the last chair. The bell rang, and Caroline still wasn't there. She wanted to go to Dairy Queen; kinda like a...uh...date. Just the two of us... I could feel the mad blush erupt on my cheeks, and I shook myself over before picking up the flute and raising it to my lips.

We played for the upcoming concert, and the bell rang after what felt like minutes, and I met up with Jason to go to the next class.

Caroline's POV: "What do you guys want me to do now?" I started, but they gently took off my rope, but held me gently by the arm. They guided me to a garage, where other girls, along with some guys were. They sat me down with a girl with brown hair, and icy blue eyes. She smiled, and the iciness immediately vanished and radiated in warmth.

"Hey," She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She got up, and the first thing I noticed was her clothing. She had a blue tank top with black script on it, and it was with high waist black shorts, with black converse. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she handed me a pair of black converse also, with a greenish gold tank top with the same script on it, with black shorts. (If you guys want to see what their outfits look like, the URL is right here. Please check it out: untitled_30/set?id=81081430 ) She smiled, and left my hair the way it was. I changed quickly in the bathroom, and started to look around.

"So, what do you guys do here?" I started, and she led me to a room where a lot of beds were. Little kids were nursed there, and some older kids with the same uniform as us were talking to them, with chalk writing on the stone wall before grabbing a wet sponge before dousing the wall; erasing it.

"Well, if a kid is left on the streets, we take them in, and let them go. If they wanna stay, they stay with us and help out." She stated, her voice cracking a little. I thought about why that was, and she smirked. "I was a kid here, and I stayed. Just so ya know." She smiled, and led me to another room where some girls and two guys were arguing about something, with a map of the city laid out on the table there. "This is where we have to make a strategy to stay away from the other gangs here. If we ran into them, a fight'll start." She shuddered, as if the memory was horrific.

"W-what happened the last time...?" I asked softly, and she sighed before running a hand through her ponytail.

"The youngest recruit got shot... it was too late before the ambulance came. We were doing a normal patrol, and the 'raping' gang came the same way. We all hid, except for her. She was too new to know about it. She was the one closest to me, so I ran out to get her, but the others pulled me back. She fought against it... but they shot her in the chest...straight in the heart. She died instantly." The girl swallowed shakily, and I hugged her softly, to comfort her. She looked up at me, and smiled weakly.

"I know what it's like..." I started, and stopped because I saw something at the door. It glimmered with a glint, and I noticed the numbers on the side of it, along with the flashing of the light. My eyes widened, and I pushed her to the ground. "GET DOWN!" I screeched, just as the building collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

HEYA!

Ok, since there's gangs in the story, I thought we could accept some OCs for gang members! The steps are the same in the regular chart, but this time we have different positions. Here ya go:

Name:

Gender:

Position (Leader/Kid/Teacher/Doctor, etc.):

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Secret Talent:


	17. Chapter 17

After school Char's POV: I opened the door, with the rest of the team flanked behind me, and Roy was on the couch being his sexy self, with a girl around my age painting a picture with a thin paintbrush. I cocked my head to the side, clearly surprised that another girl was here. Caroline wasn't here either. FUCK. "The hell is she doing here?" I exclaimed, plopping onto the couch next to Roy. He looked at me with one eyebrow propped up, and he put both of his hands behind his head casually.

"She's a new member of the team. Welcome her, don't be harsh, Char." He chided, and I sighed before glaring at the girl. She glared right back, and Ellen nervously greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Ellen, and I can make something come to life if I read it out loud!" She smiled at her, and the girl had a trace of a smile, but it quickly vanished. "So, you met Char, she can make the sound waves like Black Canary can. Eric can use his mind as a weapon, Morgan can control the elements with a spell, and Alex and Jason are twins. Alex controls the elements, and Jason is a shapeshifter. Shadowlily here can shape shift into an arctic fox, and Dagekin uses his mind also." She took a breath, and smiled again at her before sitting down. Alex started to walk slowly to Caroline's room, and opened the door to only find an empty, dark bedroom.

"Who the fuck sent you?" I stared at her, with my arms crossed.

"Caroline sent her here, but she didn't come back." Roy answered for her, his eyes slightly narrowed.

The girl looked up, and set the painting on the side table. It looked like a girl with green gold eyes, with a fierce determined look on her face, and she had golden wings spread out covering something. The girl in the painting had two knives as long as her arms, and black brown hair that tumbled to her hips. I stared at it in surprise: That girl was Caroline... "I was running from a gang, when this girl; Caroline; came the other way and told me to get behind her. When I did, they came and started to shoot at us. We both deflected the gunshots, but I got shot in the shoulder. The girl grabbed the knife and she extended her wings, and I was laying behind her. They shot at her, but her wings kept the bullets from shooting me. When it stopped, she had a gun pointed to her head, along with me, and the guy said that she had to choose between herself, and me... but she chose to let me go and let them take her." She muttered the end, and Ellen sat next to her.

"Don't worry. She has a habit of coming back." She smiled at her, and I rolled my eyes before stomping to my room and slamming the door. I looked in the mirror, and screamed. The glass immediately shattered, along with the window and mirror in the bathroom. I started to clench my fists until they were bleeding, and I grabbed my knives before stampeding over to the training room. I stayed from a distance of the dummies in front of me, and I threw the first knife with a flick of the wrist. It hit the dummy straight in the chest, and stuffing started to fall out of it. I parried on to the next dummies, with the same results. The last one I threw in frustration, and it hit directly, but with the force, went deeper into the wall. I stomped my foot in frustration, and I stalked to the wall and pulled it out with one foot on the wall for support.

I sighed before putting the knives back, and I got something to eat before going to bed, without a single word to my comrades.

2 days later Caroline's POV: I groaned before prying my eyes open, and I saw that my torso was in bandages, and the girl with the blue tank top was sitting next to me with a worried look on her face. It immediately vanished, and she sighed in relief before smiling.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly, making me groan in pain. She quickly let go, and I smiled weakly before looking around. A few kids here and there had bandages, but no one was dead. We heard gun shots outside, and I jumped up.

"What's happening out there?!" I shrieked in alarm, and she pushed me back down before everyone scattered. Children hid under bins and behind walls, underneath loose planks that they moved to climb into a hiding place. She grabbed my body, and lugged it over to a cabinet. I protested, pushing her in the cabinet instead. I locked it, making sure she couldn't get out, and I started to rush back out to the crowd.

A girl had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, and she was fighting a boy who looked double her size. The boy slugged her in the rib cage, making her yelp before falling on the ground. He pinned her down with one foot, so she couldn't move. She looked up at the man with helplessness, and the boy smirked before raising the gun...

I covered my mouth to cover the heart-wrenching sob, and tears welled out of my eyes. They dragged her dead body to the end of the alley, and I quickly hid before coming back out. I felt hands wrap around my head, and a hand clamped over my mouth. I stifled a scream, and a brutally scarred face belonged to the person who threw me next in the ring.

Morgan's POV:  
"GUYS SHE ISN'T HERE!" I screamed in frustration, making Jason shake his head to get my voice to stop ringing in my head.

"Well, THANKS FOR THE WAKE UP CALL!" Jason argued back, causing my mood to be rubbed the wrong way.

"Guys, we have to get to school." Alex stated emotionlessly, even though we could distinctly hear the annoyance in it. I turned to him, and stomped my foot at him.

"DO YOU EVEN _CARE _IF CAROLINE'S MISSING?! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" I screeched at him, making him clench his own fists, before turning back to me.

"I care about her with my life, and even though she's not here, she'll come back. She has to. We need her." He muttered the last part, and the girl Mallory came out of her room before looking at us with an eyebrow raised, but she only shook her head before climbing on the bus to go to school.

I sighed, ignoring him. "We need to go." I murmured, and we all lugged ourselves on the bus after her.


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline's POV: I was thrown to the ring of people, and I looked at my opponent. It was a girl with a scrawny figure, but she had knives, and guns strapped to her belt. I gulped, knowing one wrong move could end my life. Her blonde hair shaded her blue eyes, which looked purple at a distance. They were filled with thirst for blood, and a gun was shot to the air. I immediately dove to the ground, before spotting a manhole. I dove in it, noticing that one was under the girl. She whirled around, not noticing the manhole under her.

I blasted energy at the stone circle above me, and she screeched in alarm before falling to the ground a few moments later after flying up in the air. I climbed back up, and she threw multiple knives at me. Some slit my thighs and arms, and one slit my cheek, making me taste the metallic and sweet taste of blood. I wiped it off, sweeping her feet under her by doing a 360 degree kick on the floor. She threw multiple knives at me, and I dodged them all before going towards her to stop the fight. She stayed still, but I didn't notice the sword she unsheathed, until it sprouted from my back, about 6 inches below my left shoulder blade. I gasped out, and she slid it out from in front of me. I crumbled to the floor, and the crowd cheered, and the girl kicked the dirt in my face, making me wheeze for breath.

"Good luck surviving, brat." She spat at me, and I made a bloody smile as the leader brought the gun to my head.

Roy's POV: I turned on the news channel, and saw something shocking. There was a breaking news story, and it was fighting with gangs. They took teens from any age, and betted on them to fight to the death. I grabbed my coat and arrows, and rushed out.

Turning to the alley, I saw my best friend, almost sister laying down on the ground, with blood all over her body, with a hole embedded in her head. I gasped out, and ran to her motionless body. Her golden green eyes were glazed over, and she was limp in my arms. Tears flooded into my eyes, and I took off my mask to wipe them away. She was one of my best friends.

I turned away from her body, and notched an arrow at who looked like the leader. "WHO DID THIS?!" I screamed at him in anger, and he put a trembling finger to himself. I let the arrow fly, and it impaled him right in the heart. He screeched out, and fell to the floor dead. I growled at him, and turned back to Caroline. There were a pair of golden green eyes staring at me through the shadows, and she had a golden green tank top on, with black script on the front, and black shorts with black converse. She looked like Caroline, but I never saw her full face.

She turned away, and jumped in the manhole before disappearing.

I flipped open the cellphone, dialing the number to Char's phone. I needed to tell her first. I had to.

"Roy~?!" She started happily, but stopped. "What the hell happened?" She started, but I only sniffed in response.

"I found her." I replied sullenly, before clasping the phone shut.

Char's POV:  
I grabbed Ellen and Mallory, along with Morgan and Alex, and the rest followed me before we started to run towards the alley that Roy was in. I stopped, and started to sob uncontrollably. In front of us was the body of Caroline. I felt warm arms around me, and I looked up to see Roy with tears in his eyes, also. I nestled myself in his chest, and started to bawl my eyes out.

"W-WHY THE FUCK SHE HAVE TO DIE!" I choked out, and he only tightened his grip on me before shaking his head.

"I don't know, Char. We're keeping everyone safe, from now on." He responded, and Mallory knelt beside the body of Caroline.

Mallory's POV:  
I was just beginning to trust her...

"She's not dead. This... This isn't her." I replied hopefully, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Y-YEAH, IT'S FUCKING HER! SHE HAS THE BIRTHMARK OF F-FUCKING G-GAEA! LOOK!" Char screeched at me, and I sighed before turning her over.

"Don't you guys remember that she can make earth clones? Her smell is different. It's more earthy." I replied, after using the nose of a dog and smelled her arm.

"Mallory..." Ellen started softly, and patted my shoulder softly to calm me down. "She... She's gone. We can't change it..." She murmured to me, and tears filled my eyes.

"B-but... She... She p-promised that she'd see me a-again!" I stuttered, swimming in the ocean of denial. Ellen pulled me into a hug, but I pushed her away. "She's not dead!" I growled at her, and a boy with emerald eyes and black hair ran away quickly, and the other twin called out to him before shifting into an eagle, flying after him. Morgan knelt next to Caroline, and hugged her tightly, sobbing hard. Shadowlily was crying softly, with Dagekin kissing her head repeatedly and stroking her hair in comfort.

I saw a pair of golden green eyes glimmer in the soon to be darkness, and a girl's black brown hair was blowing to the side. She quickly nodded with a small smile, and flipped her hood up before walking away from us, with her hands in her pockets in a 'cool' manner.

The corners of my lips curved up into a small smile, and I turned back before walking towards the mountain again.


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm so sorry, I've just started school again and it's really hectic, since I just moved! I promise that I will start getting back on track as soon as I can. Love you guys! _

~_Animallover1313_

* * *

Third Person's POV: The hooded girl walked back down to the gang of children and teenagers, who were cowering in the building. "I'm back," She exclaimed, before opening up the cabinet to reveal a very angry blue eyed girl. She stood up shakily before whacking the other girl in the head with every word she said.

"HOW-COULD-YOU-SCARE-THE-HELL-OUT-OF-ME-LIKE-THAT- YOU-FUCKING-IDIOT!" The blue eyed girl screeched, and the golden green eyed girl only sighed before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Just be happy that I'm alive," The black brown haired girl said quietly, and that shut up the blue eyed girl.

"C-Caroline, b-but there was, and I was so scared for you!" She cried, burying her head in her shoulder. The green eyed girl smiled sadly, patting her head.

"Let's go." She stated firmly, forming a tunnel before them. "We have to get the kids away from the alleys. We're going to put them in school, and we're going to get you guys a place to live." She says softly, placing the smallest child, about five years old, on her back before jumping down, and landing at the bottom after a second of falling. She motioned them to follow, and she ventured down the tunnels to the mountain of her team's home.

Roy's POV: We were all still in shock, of what had happened. Alex was pretty much antisocial, he only talked to Jason. Morgan locked herself in Caroline's old room, and Char often started fights in the team. Shadowlily rarely spoke, and Dagekin only talked to Shadowlily before keeping cooped up in his room.

"Char, please listen-"

"SHUT UP."

"Look, we're all still shocked about it, but we have to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She screeched, throwing a knife at my head. I quickly dodged it, before grabbing her wrist.

"Charlotte!" I bellowed, making her stop, looking at me furious. "Look. She was like a sister to me. Now shut up, and listen!" I pleaded, making her stop thrashing, and look at me. I could feel the heat coming up to my cheeks, and I tried to take away the thought of us so close together. "Look. Don't you see how it's put us? If you keep on causing fights, you'll tear the team apart! Caroline worked so hard to put it together, and what would she feel if someone tore it apart?" I stated softly, looking her in the eyes.

She stopped, and burst into tears. My eyes widened, and I pressed her closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around her shaking figure.

"I m-miss her!" She wailed, her voice muffled in my chest. I smiled sadly, pressing her closer.

"I know... I just... We have to continue with our lives. She'd want us to." I stated soothingly, rubbing her back in circles. I sat there, with her head in my lap, soothing her for the few hours of the night.

1 month later, Caroline's POV:  
I managed to get all the kids in the school, and the blue eyed girl Britney and I would drop them all off at school before heading back, for homeschool and training. The youngest one; Kiara, was a petite blonde with sparkling blue and violet eyes, that reminded me so much of Char. I wished I could show her that I was still here. I wished I could show everyone.

Britney nudged me gently, followed by the eleven year old Emily, and the six year old Sarah. They hid behind the two of us, and we heard a familiar motorcycle roar. My eyes widened, and I pushed them back, along with Britney.

"Carrie, w-what's wrong?" Emily cried, clutching on Britney's tank top tightly.

"Shhh...baby girl, I'll get you guys at the end of school, 'kay?" I stated quickly, feeling the earth pound and roar with the wheels and the foot steps. I grabbed Britney's hand, and placed the hands of the girls in hers, and started to push her towards the building behind them.

"Hell no!" Britney shrieked, and pushed the kids towards the fifteen year old boy with tousled brown hair and blue eyes, who nodded before rushing them in. Britney whipped out her knives, and I looked at her with a sigh before taking them, sliding them into my bag.

"No." I stated firmly, feeling the footsteps come closer. I looked up, to meet the emerald green eyes I grew so familiar of, but I never loved them.

"Caroline?!"

* * *

Britney's POV:  
My eyes slid from the emerald eyed boy, with a shirt and jeans, but his eyes were dimly lit, and his face hollow and dark circles under his eyes. Caroline tried to smile, but the corners of her lips didn't respond.

"J-Jason..." She started softly, gently, as if he was an untamed animal that she felt like she needed to tame. "I... Jason, this is Britney. Brit, this is my old teammate, Jason." She almost whispered, and tried to smile again. My icy blue eyes slid over his gem-like green ones, and I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the looks of him...

"It looks like he was dead and came back to life," I stated with a smirk, and a girl with dark hair and dark eyes came behind him.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
My eyes widened, as I was tackled by a blur of black hair. I looked up to see the smirking face of Mallory, and I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. "G-Guys... please don't tell anyone," I begged, and Mallory crossed her legs, still sitting on me.

"Why not?" She demanded, and I sighed, before picking her up by the arms, and heaving her off of me into a lump of human on the cement. I brushed myself off, before picking her back up, letting her hug my abdomen until she tired her arms.

"Because, don't you know how they'll react?" I stated, and Jason scowled before nodding.

"But...Shifter. You've been 'dead' for over a month now. It's better telling them sooner than later." He protested, but I shook my head.

"Who knows? I'll have to keep it a secret until they can find out themselves..." I started gently, kissing Mallory's head before ushering her towards Jason. "I have to go," I stated curtly, linking gazes with the emerald eyes of Jason, and I smiled, a soft and meaningful smile was all I could muster, before I turned back, heading towards the streets.


End file.
